Falling In Love
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Mike was falling in love and never got to tell her.  Miz/Kaitlyn oneshot/songfic.


**A/N**

_A Miz/Kaitlyn oneshot. I think they'd be a pretty cute couple so here's a oneshot to approve it._

_Song is Falling in Love by McFly._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_Everyday feels like a Monday_

_There is no escaping from heartache_

_Now I wanna put it back together_

_Cos its always better late than never_

Mike Mizanin strolled into the arena that night with a solemn look upon his face. Two weeks ago he had the perfect life, the perfect girlfriend and the perfect job but now everything just seemed dark and horrible. He'd lost his girlfriend over some stupid argument they'd had about the two of them not seeing each other much since the two of them were in fact on different brands. See, Mike was dating Kaitlyn who had won NXT season 3. The two of them had just clicked instantly and had been dating for quite some time before they called it quits. Mike had totally regretted the whole thing and wanted to make up with Kaitlyn but she hadn't been answering his calls or texts which wasn't right at all. He knew at some point she would have to give in. It was always better late than never to apologise to the one you love.

_Wishing I could be in California_

_I wanna tell you wanna I call you_

_I could have fallen in love_

_I was just falling in love_

Mike made his way into his locker room and sat down on the beach. All he wanted to do was see Kaitlyn but she was in California with Smackdown and he was in Arizona with Raw so that wasn't possible at the moment. He just wanted to call her and tell her how he really felt about her. When they were arguing Kaitlyn had brought up the subject of Mike never telling her how he really felt about her which had been another reason the two of them had broken up. The thing was, Mike was never any good with telling people how he really felt but he had really been in love with Kaitlyn but just hadn't had the courage to tell her. He knew she deserved someone better but he wasn't gonna let that happen. He was in love with the girl big time and wasn't just going to give up like that.

_Out of our minds, out of time_

_Wishing I could be with you_

_To share the view_

_We could have fallen in love_

Mike knew it was the two of them had come to the wrong decision over this whole thing. They were just angry at each other and things had just gotten way out of control. All he wanted to do was be with her and hug her like things used to be. Like the first time Mike had taken Kaitlyn on a date he had taken her to the beach and they'd watched the sunset together and from that moment Mike knew he was falling in love with the girl he just hadn't told her.

_Waking up to people talking_

_And its getting later every morning_

_That I realise its nearly midday_

_And Ive wasted half my life_

_Don't throw it away._

A few days later Mike woke up to the sound of people talking. It was obviously his roommates Kevin and Ted. Why were they up so early? Mike groaned, rolling over to check his alarm clock and realised it was 11.50am. He'd spent the whole morning in bed. Ted walked into the room to see Mike was up.

"Loser, we're going to get some food. Are you coming or are you going to sit in bed and mope about Kaitlyn all day as usual?" Ted asked, laughing at the look on Mike's face.

"Im just gonna stay here. I just miss her you know?" Mike said laying back down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"You cant waste the rest of your life moping about a girl? You're a good looking dude. Don't look at me like that Michael, if girls can say other girls are pretty then other boys can say other boys are handsome. Just don't throw away everything you have going for you over some girl, okay?" Ted smiled before he left the room leaving Mike to think about what Ted had said. Kaitlyn wasn't just some girl though. He was in love with her and she needed to know that.

_Saying everyday should be a new day_

_To make you smile and find a new way_

_I was just falling in love_

_I could have fallen in love_

He just wanted to be with Kaitlyn again. He missed waking up and having the feeling that he was with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met and she was all his. He just wanted to make her smile again and make her feel special. He was in love with the girl and he wasn't going to be without her for another minute.

_Sick of waiting_

_I cant take it_

_Gotta tell ya_

_I cant take another night on my own_

_So I take a breath and pick up the phone_

Mike jumped out of bed and picked up his phone. He wasn't going to wait much longer. He would call and cal her until she would have to answer him. He had to tell her and had to tell her now. Mike dialler her number and waited. After a few minutes she actually answered the phone.

"Kaitlyn! Please don't hang up, I need to talk to you," Mike said walking around his room nervously. How would she take what he was gonna tell her. She might not even want to get back with him.

"Mike, listen.." Kaitlyn started but Mike cut her off. He wanted to say his piece before she hung up on him.

"Look, the argument we had was stupid. I was stupid, you was stupid. Everything was stupid. I should have told you straight away but I was scared and these last 2 months without you have been horrible. I miss you so much and I need you. Kaitlyn, im in love with you and I was a prick to end things," Mike rambled on until he had finished saying what he needed to say. Kaitlyn was quite for a second.

"Mike.. Can you.." Kaitlyn started once again but Mike butted in again.

"I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you but I just needed you to know," Mike sighed, sitting down on his bed.

"Open your apartment door, please?" Kaitlyn finally managed to get out.

"What?" Mike asked confused until he heard a knock on the door.

"Answer the door.."

Mike got up and walked to the door with the phone still attached to his ear. He opened the door to see Kaitlyn stood there with her phone in her hand and a smile on her face.

"About time," Kaitlyn laughed taking Mike's phone and ending the call. Mike was stood there in complete shock. What was she doing here?

"What- I don't understand?" Mike managed to get out.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while but I didn't know what to say. Im sorry for ignoring all your calls I just.. I didn't really know what was going through my mind or how I felt but then I realised that without you im just really lame. You're like the best part of me. Im in love with you too Mike. We can make this work again cant we?" Kaitlyn asked looking at Mike who pulled Kaitlyn in for a soft passionate kiss. Of course they could.

_I was just falling in love.._

* * *

**A/N**

_It may be rubbish but whatever._

_I like it._

_REVIEW?_


End file.
